Past and Future Misfortunes
by kakalover
Summary: Team seven knows they won’t gain anything in Konaha. So they go their separate ways. What will happen when they meet? Will Konaha go after them to get them back?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Team seven knows they won't gain anything in Konaha. So they go their separate ways. What will happen when they meet? Will Konaha go after them to get them back?_

**Past and Future Misfortunes**

**Chapter One: A finding of a Friend**

Sakura Haruno sighed in her chair in her small office, watching the white puffy clouds pass by out her window. Thinking solemnly to herself, '_Wonder what it would be like if they were here, or if they were even around. I told myself not to think about those two again. Wonder how Kakashi took it when we left. Or Tsunade. _

She looks down at the papers on her plain wooden desk. Most of her paper work was done, just a few more complaints to check into at the Iwa's hospital.

'_I had to leave; there was no other way. Tsunade taught me all she could. Kakashi already wouldn't bother with me. When Naruto came back from Jiraiya, he was way stronger, and could gather sage charka becoming just as strong as I am. Plus, his body became almost indestructible. I was strong to, but I was still lacking the will power. I was just medic, and knew some taijutsu. I couldn't fight as well, unless someone else was there. Sasuke, when he came back. He came back with the honor of killing Orochimaru, and Itachi. He was so strong, even in every area any ninja could think of.'_

They all vowed to meet each other again. They all wanted to become stronger, and the village didn't have that for them. So they left, and went their separate ways.

She looks over at the clock on the light bluish/white wall. _'1:30, time for some lunch.'_

She walks out of her room thinking of where she could eat. Her night job of a ninja, took a toll on her as a doctor. All she did then was to get information and take care of unwanted people for some money. If the people didn't need to get dispose of, she would get them somewhere else. Sometimes ruin plans, that sort of thing. All this hospital knew, was she is a Medic Nin, nothing else. They were short on them, and didn't ask much. She changed her last name, but not first. It would be obvious she would have changed her whole name. Especially if people went looking for her.

Sakura was about to walk out of the hospital until someone called.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turn around, with her emerald eyes wide.

"A man was found outside the village, severally wounded. He's almost lost his heart beat!"

Sakura ran pass her, "What's his room number?"

" Room 608!"

Sakura didn't waste time or energy responding. She would have to use her ninja skills to get to the fifth floor in time. She boosted her speed, as everything she past flew in the air. She reaches his room, people were yelling for someone to get her. Some yelling about his massive bleeding.

Sakura clamed herself, knowing it would help this person's chance of living go up. Her charka surge through her, she was at his side. Scanning him, his face covered in a mass of blonde hair. Seeing his large opened wound on his side, she began there first. The inside bleeding was his heart. She then forgot about the side wound and asks for gloves. Once handed them. She began.

"Scalpel."

She cut his chest open.

Her hands cupped his heart gentle, but quickly. She searches for the cause. His left ventricle was almost gone. She heeled most of it, but her hands began to form twenty-four signs, while they started glowed green. With a mix of blue during the middle of seals, after finishing the hand-seal her hands glowed sea blue.

His ventricle was coming back, and his bleeding slowed. His heart was slowly heeling.

"Start rubbing his feet! All his blood are draining from them, and they are blue!"

A few doctors move to do so.

"What type of blood is he?"

"Type B."

"Get the blood from sections two, D. It's room 407.

The man ran out the door, not shutting it. Fearing it would cause disruption.

Sakura left the heart, she would finish it later. The other wounds couldn't wait. She cleaned out the infectious injuries.

Three hours later…

Sakura smiled weekly at the now heeled man. Wiping the sweat off her face with a damp rag. She started to feel as if only she could help this young man. She grabs wipes and towels to clean off his face. She moved the hair out off his face.

Sakura gasped, and dropped the cleaning items.

'_Naruto.' _


	2. The Awaking

_Summary: Team seven knows they won't gain anything in Konaha. So they go their separate ways. What will happen when they meet? Will Konaha go after them to get them back?_

I was inspired by k2thein, from her fic called **Sayonara. **If you get a chance, please read it. It's in my story favorites.

**Past and Future Misfortunes**

**Chapter Two: The Waking of A Blonde**

_Recap:_

_Sakura smiled weakly at the now healed man. Wiping the sweat off her face with a damp rag. She started to feel as if only she could help this young man. She grabs wipes and towels to clean off his face. She moved the hair out off his face._

_Sakura gasped, and dropped the cleaning items._

'_Naruto.' _

End of Recap

Beeping monitors filled the silent room. Sakura sat at the edge of Naruto's bed, holding one of his hands in both of hers. She sat there for an hour or so rubbing his hand, watching him sleep peacefully. Thinking to herself, _'Naruto, What happened? I never thought that we would meet again; it's been so long since we even saw each other. Damn it, he better be happy. I let him off the hook for pay, and let alone make him my patient. No one else is allowed through the door to his room, except for myself. '_

Naruto's breathing turn to less longer breaths, to normal ones. His body shivered before he sat right up saying, "You assholes! You'll never take me alive!" Sakura sighed how was she supposed to handle any of this?

He looked around, and zeroed in on her, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura froze before replying, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widen, and mouth set agape, "Oh my god! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto gave her a bear hug, "Is this really you? This isn't as dream?"

Sakura returned the hug, and tears rolled down her face, "If this was a dream, I couldn't do this." Sakura smile sweetly, and Naruto smiled back waiting to find out what it was.

Sakura punch him, hard. Naruto fell backwards back onto the bed, "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Sakura replied, "Baka! That's for being an ass being found like that, anyone could have notice who you were and did something." She punch him again, "That one is for making _me_ pay for _your_ doctor bills and you being _my_ patient that _no one_ else can be around. Unless you wanted to be threaten when your recognize!" She punched him again, "That's for being an idiot, and even if that's why were friends!"

Naruto waited with his arms held up in defense waiting for another punch. It never came; he looked up to see Sakura with a tear rolling down her face.

Sakura fell onto Naruto's lap silently crying on him. She was crying because she was happy, and the fact that someone you thought was dead, dying, or hurt in the worse ways possible, and then, they just suddenly come back into her life, and she never cried in months maybe even years. Now she could, and release all the building up emotions that she never had time to release.

Naruto held her, and whisper, "There better be ramen shops around here, I miss it so much."

Sakura giggled, she always missed that idiot and his attitude that she learn to love.

"I don't get off anytime soon, and you can't get out anytime soon unless you want to die of internal bleeding. So, I guess I'll have to get you the quick three minute made ones that are made downstairs."

Naruto's face lit up, "Can I have some now?"

Sakura kept her smile on, "If you promise not to leave with out saying a goodbye."

Naruto smile, "Of course Sakura-chan, now where's my ramen?"

Sakura replied, "What am I? Your maid?"

Naruto sigh, "Would you like some of my money?"

Sakura sternly looked at him, "Hell no, I'll up with your food momentary sir."

Naruto put on a grumpy face, as he dugged into his pocket. _'It's so hard to please women, especially Sakura-chan.' _Naruto thought before handing over 336 ryo.

Sakura snatch it up, "Thank you, I'll should be back in a few. Take care."

'_Easy for you to say 'take care' you don't have over twenty people that know your face and name out of this country wanting you dead. Or is it now thirty? At least I know the right people to keep me out of the bingo book, that's why Sakura, Sasuke, and I aren't in it…yet.' _

He heard a knock on his window; it was a bird use to carry messages. Naruto opened the window and the bird flew on top of his shoulder.

_Dear NU,_

_This is your friend for whom you work for. I am sorry to say but I couldn't stop them from putting you in the bingo book coming out in three months, so don't do anything to make yourself known. This includes pranks, and clumsiness. Before you step foot inside my house look around first, more and more ninjas suspect you to be hiding here. They are starting to check my mail now, from airmail or not. So next time say you're my grandpa or uncle. And write so only I know what it would mean._

_You friend,_

_Boss_

_P.S. that was the first name that came o mind for nicknames. When you write to me as an unknown person, call me boss. When you're playing the part of an uncle or grandpa, just act like one and call me something a family member would say. And NU is your initials. In case someone gets a hold of this, I didn't want to mention your name. _

_P.S.S. Burn or somehow destroy this message as soon as possible. Many people would love your bounty. _

Sakura came in noticing it was a few degrees warmer than usually, and there was a feather on Naruto's hospital clothes.

Sakura sat the two steaming cups of ramen down, "What the hell happen here Naruto?"

Naruto gulped, no matter how long they've been apart and all of his training; he sucks at lying, "Just r-resting here Sakura-chan."

Sakura eyed his suspiciously, "You think I can believe that?"

Naruto hung his head; "I got a message from a friend that says I'll be in the bingo book in the next three months or so. And then I had to burn it making sure no one would get a hold of it after I got it."

Sakura seemed furious, "You use your natural charka reserves, for burning paper instead of asking me for help?"

Naruto gulped, "But the bright side is that am living with you until he says its safe for me to return, if you'll let me."

Sakura glared menacingly into his eyes, "For an exchange to tell me what you've done to reach the bingo books, Naruto."

Naruto shivered in his bed sheets, hospital blankets are thin and they couldn't help his shivering even if they were thick.

**Author's note: Any thoughts, ideas, questions, comments good or bad are accepted. If you sign in, I'll gladly respond to you.**

_I was inspired by _**k2thein**_, from her fic called _**Sayonara**_**. **__If you get a chance, please read it. It's in my story favorites. You might also have an idea where am taking this._

**I also know that this chapter isn't as good as the first, but I'll try to make them better in the future...and longer.**


End file.
